Breezepelt, Badgers, and Bad Decisions!
by DarknessFallsIComeAlive
Summary: One-shot for LightClan challenge! Enjoy!


**Once again, another LightClan challenge. I even gave it a name!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Warriors or any of the characters. I simply own the idea for this one-shot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breezepelt, Badgers, and Bad Decisions:<strong>

The four Clans sat in the island clearing. Among them, was Breezepelt. It had been three moons since the Dark Forest battle, and things were surprisingly calm. Mistystar had just finished speaking, and sat down on her branch. The WindClan leader, Onestar, stood and walked to the edge of his branch. He gazed out over the four Clans gathered below him.

"Prey has been running well in WindClan." The tom said.

Breezepelt watched his leader from below. He knew what words would come out of the tom's mouth next.

"All is not well, though. A badger threatens our camp, and we have been unsuccessful in chasing it away. We hope it will leave soon. That is all." The WindClan leader said, flicking his tail.

Breezepelt hated this. It made him feel weak. Breezepelt hated feeling weak. He hated when it was announced in front of the other Clans. WindClan's business should be kept to themselves. Onestar shouldn't have even mentioned the badger. It put a target on the backs' of every WindClan cat.

_This Clan would be so much better if I was leader. _Breezepelt thought.

Breezepelt watched ThunderClan leave the clearing. Onestar flicked his tail, and the WindClan cats rose to their paws. Breezepelt filed out of the clearing with his Clanmates. He was going to do something about this badger. Something that would make him loved and popular among his Clanmates. Something that would make Heathertail fall in love with him. Something that would make his father, Crowfeather, love him. He was going to take this badger on by himself.

Breezepelt padded into camp, heading straight to the warriors' den. He needed rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day he defeated that badger. Breezepelt crawled into his nest, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>It was dark when Breezepelt woke up. He carefully and quietly padded out of his nest. He checked to make sure none of his Clanmates had woken up. He sighed with relief when none of them did. He padded out of the den, seeing it was almost dawn. He would need to be quick about this. Breezepelt flexed his claws in and out of their sheaths, anxious to get his claws on that badger. Then, his Clanmates, and all of the Clans, would take him seriously. That badger would no longer be a threat to WindClan.<p>

Breezepelt padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picking a small hare to eat. He ate the prey in a few quick bites. Rising to his paws, his swiped his tongue over his jaws and picked up the remains of the hare. He padded out of camp, burying the bones a few fox lengths outside of the WindClan camp. He continued on his search for the badger. He tried to remember where that patrol had reported it.

_We chased it away from the nursery. I think it ran off towards the ThunderClan border._

Breezepelt wondered if the badger would be there. Maybe it crossed into ThunderClan territory. Breezepelt snickered at that. Hopefully, it would get Lionblaze, the cat who stole his father's love from him. Then, Lionblaze would never steal from him again. Then again, the badger could have made a new set somewhere. He needed to look for it. He was wasting his time thinking about it. Where did Ashfoot say the badger's original set was?

_We found its set outside the camp, behind the nursery. We buried it with durt, so it wouldn't come back._

If they buried the set, the badger ptobably wouldn't be there. It could have dug the dirt out, though. Finding its set was Breezepelt's best lead, so he decided to follow it. The WindClan tom padded torwards camp, circling around so he was behind the nursery. He found the buried set, but the badger's scent was stale. He could still track it, though. He followed the scent, which did indeed lead towards the ThunderClan border. Breezepelt could hear the sound of the stream in the distance. He also noticed the scent was getting fresher.

Continuing to follow the scent, he didn't notice the badger set until he fell into it. He shook out his pelt, which was covered in dust and dirt. Breezepelt coughed, and limped out of the badger set. He was met with a pair of tiny, beedy eyes. The bager swiped its huge paw at Breezepelt, but the tom moved out of the way. Breezepelt hissed as the badger slowly turned around. It lumbered towards him, swinging at him again. Breezepelt jumped out of the way again. He could see the badger getting angry when it missed again.

"Is that all you got, flea-brain?" Breezepelt snarled.

The badger lumbered towards him once again. Breezepelt scooted out the way, but the badger's huge paw caught his tail. Breezepelt could see a piece of his fur stuck on the badger's claws. The badger came towards him again, and Breezepelt tripped and landed wrong when he jumped out of the way. He couldn't move one of his back legs. It laid limply on the ground. It was broken or dislocated. The badger lumbered towards him again, and this time, he couldn't move away. The badger's large paw struck his neck, and he heard a voice. It was Heathertail's voice, speaking to him in his head.

_You mouse-brain. _The she-cat purred lightly.

_Goodbye, Heathertail, _Breezepelt thought.

The last thing Breezepelt heard was the crack of bone. Then, it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>The end, of this story and Breezepelt! (Sorry, Breezepelt. No hard feelings, right?)<strong>


End file.
